1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-house-mounted watering systems and more particularly pertains to a new in-building wall-mounted water-providing assembly for providing a means to have water readily and easily accessible indoors for watering plants and such.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of in-house-mounted watering systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, in-house-mounted watering systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Patent Nos. 5,782,412; 2,010,811; 4,537,215; 4,543,982; 4,062,493; and Des. 289,492.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new in-building wall-mounted water-providing assembly. The prior art includes reels, springs, brackets, and hoses which are wound up about the reels.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new in-building wall-mounted water-providing assembly which has many of the advantages of the in-house-mounted watering systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new in-building wall-mounted water-providing assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art in-house-mounted watering systems, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a reel support assembly including a bracket being adapted to fasten to a wall of a building, and also including a reel support member being attached to the bracket, and further including a shaft being journaled to the bracket; and also includes a reel member being rotatably mounted upon the reel support member; and further includes a water conduit assembly including a hose being carried about the reel member; and also includes a hose windup/brake assembly including a coiled spring being attached to the shaft and to the reel member for winding up the hose about the reel member. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the in-building wall-mounted water-providing assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new in-building wall-mounted water-providing assembly which has many of the advantages of the in-house-mounted watering systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new in-building wall-mounted water-providing assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art in-house-mounted watering systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new in-building wall-mounted water-providing assembly for providing a means to have water readily and easily accessible indoors for watering plants and such.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new in-building wall-mounted water-providing assembly that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new in-building wall-mounted water-providing assembly that can be installed under a kitchen sink and can be easily and quickly attached to the pipelines under the kitchen sink.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.